


Only So Many Words To Describe Infatuation ( Aot smut )

by Marbel_Scythe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #NSFW, #Smut, #aot cannon x reader, #attack on titan smut, #femreader, #the nasties, #wHY, #xreader, #you do the nasties with the aot characters, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbel_Scythe/pseuds/Marbel_Scythe
Summary: This is a x female reader smut practice! All characters are adults, any characters that were minors are written in V4 version. Underage character requests will not be accepted. Hope you all enjoy the spice ♥
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Hanji/Hange Zoe

"Hanji?" you knocked against the door to their little science room, calling their name. They had set up several around the fort, and you had been running around for the past 20 minutes looking through each one for them.

"Is that Y/N I hear~?" Hanji's voice called from inside the room.

you let out a little laugh. "Yes, it is. Can I come in?"

"Of course! Come on in, I'm just looking over something."

You opened the door and stepped inside. They were bent over a table, their brown hair falling in front of their face, one hand gently examining something on the table, and the other keeping their glasses from falling off the bridge of their nose. With a smile, they looked up from their work, smiling as they brushed their hands off on their pants.

"Y/N~!!! It's so nice to see you" You laughed as they swept their arms wide open, gesturing for you to hug them. You accepted, walking into their embrace and wrapping your arms around them.

They sighed as they burrowed their face in your shoulder, squeezing tight. "Mmmm~ Ah studying is so much more fun when your around."

"Sorry, I Levi was making me clean the stable. You know how it is."

They nodded, before burrowing their face further into your shoulder. "hmm! Next time, tell him that Hanji said studying was more important~"

You let out a chuckle, patting their head. "I would, but I don't want to end up like Eren, all bruised up after getting the snot kicked out of me."

"Of course. Anyways, did you need anything, or could you just not bear to be away from me for another second~?"

"I actually came here to tell you to get some sleep. It's really late, and I figured you hadn't noticed, since you usually loose track of time."

"Oh pooey. Well, fiiiine. I guess if it's coming from you I must. Why don't you help me clean up? You'd get me in bed faster~" Hanji said, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. 

"I- Hanji!" you couldn't help but laugh- trying your hardest to keep it down so you didn't wake anyone up. Hanji snickered, peeling themselves away from you to swing their arms up behind their head, smiling cheekily.

"Your so cute when you get all flustered like that~"

"Fine, I'll help you out. But I wasn't planning on... that." you shook your head, before starting to clean up some of their stuff off the table.

"How come?" Hanji asked, humming as they started packing up.

"Well... I just haven't done it before. I- ack!" You drew your hand back, staring at it. You had pricked your finger on something while trying to put it away, a bead of blood forming on the tip of your finger, bright red.

"What is it?" Hanji asked, their head turning around to look at you. 

"Oh, nothing, I just pricked my finger." you said, flicking your hand. Examining it another drop of blood formed on your finger tip, to which you sighed.

"Here, let me help." Hanji said.

"No really I don't need any help its just-" you froze as they grabbed your hand with both of theirs, looking you straight in the eye.

Blinking, you stared back at them, feeling hot in the face at the twinkle they had in their eyes, the slight smirk on their face. They were so close, their face inches away from yours, you were convinced they could hear the slight pounding of your heart.

The thumping in your chest accelerated as they drew your hand up to their lips, gloved hands wrapped around your wrist as they placed a soft kiss on your knuckles, the heat spreading to your ears.

You shuddered as they took your wounded forefinger and middle finger, pressing them against their tongue, a suggestive expression dawning across their face. It was a wet, erotic sensation, as they drew their tongue across your fingertips, leaving a slight visible trail of saliva. You couldn't break eye contact either, your breathe stuck in your throat as you stared them in the eyes.

Taking your hand in theirs, they grabbed your other wrist with their other hand, gently pressing you against the wall, your wrists pinned at either side of your head, your heart hammering as you stared into their eyes, which were full of playful, passionate lust.

"There's a first time for everything, isn't there?" their words almost sounded like a laugh, and their voice surprisingly soft.

You could hear your heart hammering in your ears, enraptured by their gaze, their face just inches from yours, tilted ever so slightly and lips curled in a tantalizing smile. But I was at a loss for words, my mind entirely blank- the only thing I could think about was Hanji.

"Come on~ Might as well experiment with me, huh~?" they said, leaning in slightly.

I swallowed, breathing shallow. "If your the one experimenting on me, I don't think I mind."

"Ahhh~ So what does that experiment entail, my little lab rat~? Are you really saying I can do anything to you? Anything I want?"

"Anything." you said breathlessly.

"Ahh, that's what I like to hear. You know what good little mice get?"

I shook my head, at a loss for words.

"They get rewarded, that's what they get~" they tilted your chin up, lips locking around yours. You felt a fluttering in your stomach as they nudged your legs open, their knee between your legs as they leaned close, free hand releasing your wrist, slowly undoing the buttons to your shirt, your chin cupped by their pointer finger as their thumb moved up, brushing your lip.

With a shudder, your lips parted slightly, their lips pressing even further against yours as their tongue slid across your bottom lip, instantly making your entire face go up in flames of passion, heart skipping a beat.

You leaned forwards slightly once they separated themselves from you, smirking as a single strand of saliva connected from your lips to theirs. Tingles spread in your chest as they wiped it away with their thumb, smiling.

"You seem flustered, little mouse~ Ah, what a lovely body you have~ Absolute perfection~" You shivered as they drew a square over your stomach with their finger, before kissing the dip in the middle of your chest.

"Now little mouse, I'm terribly tired, would you mind helping me out with these horrid clothes~? It's ok, I'll sit still for you~" they said, stepping away from the wall, their hands clasping around your wrist.

They sat down in a chair in man spread, staring up at you devilishly as they pulled you between them, hands curled into your now unbuttoned shirt.

"Of course, you've been working hard, right? You must want to undress and relax after such a long day~" you said, suddenly able to find something to say. They quirked their eyebrow, smiling.

You sat down in their lap, unbuttoning their shirt as they stared, watching you intently.

"You've gotten a little more courageous, huh little mouse? Adorable~ maybe with all that courage you'll let me explore a little... hm?"

You shuddered as they began to pull your skirt up, gloved hand running gently up your thigh, the other on the back of your neck. They smirked at your little gasp, leaning their face into your neck with a smirk.

"Well little mouse? Hurry up~ I'm starting to get..." you tensed up as they drew a circle over your underwear. "Impatient."

You swallowed, staring down at their shirt and hurrying to finish the last button. Sighing, you leaned your face into their neck. 

"Hanji~ You don't need to wait, I'm at your will. Please, do anything you want to me~!" you said, breathlessly, almost moaning their name into their ear.

They smirked, before hooking their fingers under your underwear straps, yanking and tearing it in two, the fabric falling to the floor. "That's what I like to hear, little mouse~ Your starting to learn fast, hmm?"

"Y-yes Hanji~" you gasped as their lips met the crook of your neck, tongue pressing against your skin in a sensation that sent shivers up your spine, before you felt a pinch, their teeth nipping your skin.

Your legs twitched at the sensation, a small whine falling from your lips.

"My, your excited aren't you little mouse~? And in more ways than one, I can see~" You tensed up as you felt the cold sensation of leather down in your flowery region.

They chuckled, drawing their fingers away from down under to wipe their wet thumb over your bottom lip, before kissing you, their teeth tugging gently at it once they drew away.

"That's quiet the lewd expression, little mouse~ Should I reward you for all your work?"

You nodded, "Yes, yes please! Please!"

They laughed, a hungry look in their eye. "Well then, if you insist."

You tensed as they pulled you further into their hips, grinding against your vagina. "A-ah ha ha- Oh Hanji-"

Hanji grunted, thrusting into you, a moan escaping your lips.

"Your making quiet the fuss little mouse~ We haven't even started~"

"Ha... Ha... Hanji please... have your way with me!" You gasped out.

They chuckled, their laugh somewhat like a seductive growl. Before you knew it your back was pressed against the ground, your hands up by your head.

"You didn't even have to ask little mouse~" You stared up into their eyes, hungrily staring down at you. Your eyes fell from their eyes to their hand however as they grabbed a knife off the table.

"No need to be nervous little mouse, I won't hurt you~" You watched as they ran the blade across your bra, freeing your chest and shoving the fabric aside. Leaning down, you felt a strange pleasure as they ran the flat side of the knife over your chest, before pointing the tip to your throat, stroking your jugular teasingly.

A bead of sweat ran down your forehead in anticipation, a shaky breath escaping you.

"Hanji... what are you doing?"

"I'm marking the spots over you I'm going to mark with my kisses~ You deserve to be showered in affection, don't you think so little mouse? After all, you've been so good~"

Butterflies fluttered in your heart, your chest feeling tight with overwhelming happiness.

"I love you Hanji~" you giggled.

Hanji blinked, somewhat surprised, before a blush spread across their face, eyes lighting up with a smile. With a chuckle, they pecked your lips. "I love you too, Y/N~! Are you ready for all my love little mouse~?"

You nodded.

They pulled your skirt off, before sitting on top of your stomach, knees on either side of you. With a grunt, they pulled their gloves off in their teeth, unclipping their bra and throwing it aside before unzipping their pants, sliding them down with their underwear.

You watched as they pulled something out of a drawer, and swallowed. It was a contraption, it sat in a harness that Hanji fastened around their waist, but upon seeing it it seemed... overwhelming.

"Are you scared, little mouse~?"

"A little." You admitted, nodding.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle... at first~" You watched as they stared seductively at you, fingers sliding down your stomach to your region.

A whimper fell from your lips as they spread the lips to your flower between their fingers, before running two fingers up and down teasingly, stroking your pussy.

"H-Hanji~ Please put your fingers inside me I- ack!" you gasped as they slid their pointer finger and middle finger in, spreading the two slightly, stretching you.

"My, you sure are wet~ What a lewd little mouse~ Aren't you ashamed?"

they chuckled, their other hand sliding up your stomach and grabbing your throat gently.

"I- Not at all, I-" you were cut off as you moaned, Hanji's fingers beginning to pump back and forth, waves of pleasure running through you, while their hand tightened slightly around your throat.

"You were saying, little mouse~ Or are you too busy moaning to answer? You lewd freak~" they chuckled.

Your legs twitched as they added a third finger, pumping in and out, their hand tight against the sides of your throat, your breathing heavy, gasping and moaning with pleasure.

"Goodness, your quiet loud aren't you mouse! We'll need you to..." they smirked, their thumb flitting from your neck to push it in your mouth, pressing down on your tongue. You gasped against their thumb as their fingers curled in your vagina, pressing your walls just right, your legs going numb with pleasure as you let out your loudest moan yet, legs locking up. "- Quiet up." They finished their sentence, grinning. 

"My my little mouse~ We've only just begun our experiment! Are you ready for the next step?"

You lay there, breathless and in pleasure, their thumb pressing down in your throat, warm all over.

"I'd say you are, with that look on your face~" They drew their fingers out of you, giving one last stroke of your pussy before pulling their thumb from your throat, leaning away from where they had previously been pressed against you.

Their hand was covered in your juices, to which Hanji licked off her two forefingers, before sticking them in your mouth. "We can't have you being too loud, now can we~? Now that the real experiment is about to begin"

They nudged your legs further open with their knees, and you tensed up as you felt the edge of the strap on against your budding lily, sending a rush of tense expectation up your body.

You gasped as they slowly pushed inside you, your walls tightly hugging against it as it slid right in. A whimper fell from your lips- it was so thick, like a fist, and the veins rolled spikes of pleasure through your hips.

"It's only halfway through, but you look so pretty and lewd my darling~ Be ready, this might be a tad bit uncomfortable"

You curled your toes as they pushed further. It was slightly uncomfortable, like a knot of pressure was built up in your stomach, but as they pushed in fully, it subsided, leaving you to twitch with immense pleasure, eyes rolling up into the back of your head for a moment as you groaned.

Hanji pumped slowly at first, smiling as they bent down to kiss your chest, when they began to pick up speed. You felt rolls of pleasure run through you, gasping and moaning with pleasure against their fingers, screams of glee torn from your throat as you arched your back, wrapping your legs around Hanji's waist.

They grunted as they went faster, your body bouncing as they pounded into you, their hips smacking against yours. You could hear them growl as they passionately showered your chest with kisses, the hand that had previously been around your throat bracing themselves against the floor.

You felt yourself leaking against the floor as your body was washed over with a wave of passion, but they didn't stop.

"H-H-Hanji!" you screamed out around their fingers.

"hhh-hhh-hhh.." they let out one last final push with an arch of their back, before placing their head on your chest, legs tangled around you.

You closed your eyes, gasping for breath as they removed their fingers from your mouth, before smiling and running your own hand through their hair.

"Mmm. Having fun mousey darling?" Hanji asked.

"Mhm." you nodded, stroking their hair.

Hanji chuckled, before propping themselves up and pulling out. "Well then. It's my turn, little mouse~"

**_( Wow uhm. I hope that you guys liked that I guess? I've never written NSFW before so this was my first try. Hope you guys enjoyed, though! Might make a Hanji part 2 later, next up is Kenny Ackerman! )_ **


	2. Kenny Ackerman

"Kenny! Yo!" You burst into the room, kicking the door open in a bashful manner with your all-too-well known smugish smirk on your face, a toothpick in your teeth.

"Ahhh Y/n! I see you finally came, huh?" Kenny said, grinning foxishly. He looked rugged as always, brown leather gloves on, hat flopping down in his face, with his leather boots up on the desk, shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up.

"So Kenny- What's the word?" You marched right up to his desk, kicking your boot up onto the desktop and leaning forwards on it, sneering in Kenny's face.

"I was just thinking you could help an old friend out, Y/n. You know, I've just been so lonely without anyone like you around." Kenny grinned.

You tilted your head. "Is that so?"

It had been a while since you last saw Kenny, as you ran your own ways of things nowadays. But way back when, you had been his right-hand... In more ways than one. It was always known that Kenny and you were a rowdy pair, and never wanted anything too official, but you did miss him from time to time, and wrote to him every now and then. Kenny even made an effort to send you a rose every single week after you left to do your own things.

A single damn rose. Every week. And by now, you had a bouquet of at least 29 of them. Granted, some of them were wilting, but you kept them up there anyways. After all, you loved Kenny.

Even if you didn't want to admit it.

"Yup. It's been a hot minute since I was with someone, and you know how lonely I get without you. I've missed you for weeks and I think it's only fair that you repay me for all those gifts I sent you to keep you company~"

"Why you crook." you grabbed him by his loose tie, yanking him to your face. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be too sore to chase after me, you rascal."

Kenny's eyes flew wide open, and before he could say anything, you flicked your toothpick into your free hand, twirling it across your knuckles before pulling his face into yours, his whiskers scratching at your face as you pressed your lips to his.

He tasted like whisky and smoke, causing you to cough a little, but you didn't stop pressing forwards passionately, running your free hand up into his hair while the other kept his tie tightly caged in its grip.

You could feel the his leather gloves reaching around your back, before sliding down, his hands situating themselves on your hips, before grabbing your butt.

You pulled yourself closer, wrapping your legs around his as you sat on his lap in his chair, his legs separated in a man-spread with his feet planted on the floor.

You tugged on his lip as you pulled away, before burrowing your face in his neck, growling as you bit at the crook of his shoulder. "I missed you damnit." you grunted, pressing your tongue against the bite mark and sucking, before releasing with a slight popping noise.

He groaned, head facing towards the ceiling as his hands squeezed your behind. "Shit. I can't believe how much I missed this. How much I.." he shuddered as you ran your tongue up his neck, before biting at his earlobe, tugging playfully. "How much I loved y-"

You froze, pressing your finger against his lip. "Shh. You don't want me to break you that bad, do you?"

"Maybe I do, Y/n."

You trailed your hands up his scarred chest under his shirt. "Are you sure?"

"Y/n-"

You dug your heels in, pulling yourself as close as possible to him, grinding your thighs across his pelvis. "Answer me, Kenny~"

His face was red, his hands on your ass tightening as he tried to pull you closer. "Fuck Y/n, I love you so fucking much."

You jumped back, yanking him up onto his feet and spinning him around, knocking him over onto the table in one fluid motion, before hoisting yourself up on your knees, kneeling over him.

"Geeze Kenny, I never knew you were such a slut" you growled.

He laughed, his shoulders shaking. "Maybe I _am_ a slut, but only for you."

"That's what I like to hear, you know that don't you?" You took his shirt in your fists, before pulling, tearing it open.

His chest was just as you remembered, somewhat hairy, and sculpted from years of wear and tear, abs glistening with a slight sweat, scars criss crossing across his skin.

You didn't hesitate, leaning down and grabbing his shoulder in your mouth. He was right, you did owe him for his roses. And in repayment, you would leave him with 29 bright red love bites. Just to show how much you cared.

He grunted as you trailed them down his arm, up and down his neck, and peppered across his shoulders, his face red and eyes closed tight.

"Already moaning Kenny? What's the matter? Did you get too easy while I was gone?" You snickered, licking the last bite mark.

He squirmed, panting with laughter. "Never."

"We'll see about that."

You kicked open a drawer in his desk, pulling out the rope.

"A-ah" Kenny said, a surprised look on his face as you began to wind the rope around him. You had done this quiet a few times, that by now you knew how to do it with ease.

"I didn't know you were into this stuff" Kenny said, red in the face as he glanced down at his torso, wrapped up in a rope harness.

"Well I didn't know you wanted to be broken so badly until just a few moments ago, so we're just full of surprises today huh~?" you purred in his ears, tightening the bindings on his wrists.

He chuckled. "I guess, H-hngh"

He shivered underneath you as you pulled his pants down, running your tongue teasingly down his chest to the line of his undergarments, which you pulled off, revealing his erect tower, a full 11 inches.

"Just as I remember, huh Kenny?" you asked, running your finger down from his head to the bottom of his penis. He didn't say anything, just groaned.

With a chuckle, you pulled your hair back, rolling your sleeves up and unbuttoning your first few buttons on your shirt, releasing your bust before getting to work.

You took the head of his dick up in your mouth, pressing your tongue against it before bobbing your head down, saliva coating his penis as you gave a few slow bobs, handling the base with your hand, rubbing it up and down.

"G-g-gah! Y/n!" Kenny groaned, his hands itching to grab something, anything, to which he just panted, unable to grab anything through his wrist bindings, his hand limply falling behind his head as he squirmed with pleasure, gasping. "Y-your just as good as I remember, fuck"

You bobbed your head up and down faster, listening to him grunt and squirm, letting out moans and panting hard, since he had nothing he could grab through his restraints. With a smirk, you deepthroated it as you felt he was about to finish, forcing all 11 inches of him down your throat as he moaned especially loud, arching his back as warm liquid flooded your throat.

You pulled back, staring at him suggestively as you drooled all over him, arching your back so his penis was sandwiched in-between your bust as you brought your head up, his semen leaving a trail from your mouth down to your chest.

He bit his lip, twitching as he watched you lewdly bring yourself up, covered in his cum. "Goddamn" he gasped.

"Your such a good little man-child Ackerman, but it's my turn" you said, wiping yourself off with your shirt, before fully taking it off, throwing it on the ground with your pants and underwear. Taking another length of rope in your hands, you hooked it through a loop at the top of his harness, creating a tether that you held in your hands.

With a smirk, you pulled him off the desk and onto his knees, kneeling on the ground before you, his wrists bound and longish hair let loose, falling wildly around his shoulders.

"Now what do you say for that little treat?"

"Thanks, Kitten"

"Good." You yanked the rope forwards, pulling him towards your hips, before grabbing his hair in your fist, bringing him up to your clit.

You let out a moan of satisfaction as his whiskers rubbed at the sensitive skin, his mouth somewhat suckling at the hood of your pussy, to which you shuddered, pushing your hips forwards as you pulled the rope harder.

His lips detached and grew closer instead to your clit, his tongue rasping across the entrance, before entering, licking your walls to which you gasped with satisfaction. "A-ahh~! V-very good Kenny! J-Just like that~" You gasped, tugging his rope a little.

He sat on his knees while he pleasured you, his penis in his hands as he rubbed up and down. His lips burrowed away in your vagina, waves of pleasure and euphoria running over you as his tongue delved further into you.

With a gasp, you twitched. "There, there there~!" He paused, the flat of his tongue pressed right in the perfect place, heat shaking your legs.

Slowly, he hummed, drawing his tongue agonizingly slow across the spot, unlocking a wave of euphoria. You released a gasp, your vagina sopping wet as you dripped down onto the floor, your liquids falling onto Kenny's penis just as he finished pleasuring himself with his hands, squirting all over the floor and pulling his face away with a gasp.

"Good job Kenny, you did great, absolutely... great~" you gasped, catching your breath for a moment. Before you knew it though, Kenny had his head on your stomach, pushing you to sit on a chair, his fingers drawing the folds of your vagina apart, shoving his face back in-between your legs, before which, he grunted, "Who said I was done yet?"

You gasped as he burrowed into your vagina with his tongue, licking your walls. He delved deep into you, sending waves of pleasure as you gasped, louder and louder, chest rising and falling rapidly as you gulped for air over the unbearable heat, smothering you in passion and euphoria.

He growled delving his fingers in as well, curling and pushing at your walls as he tried to get deeper, tongue deep inside of you. Wrapping your legs around his head, you yanked on the rope as hard as you could, shoving his face further, hitting just the right spot before you howled with pleasure, gasping as he drew away, licking his chin off.

"You dirty little whore." you gasped, free fingers numbly reaching down to stroke your vagina. It was bright and sensitive, sending the slightest shock just at the feelings of your fingertips running up and down it. "I'll get you back for that one."

"How so?" Kenny grinned.

"You'll see." You stroked your vagina with a shuddering sigh, before sticking a finger inside, pumping it a few times before pulling it out, coated in clear liquid, which you leaned in, holding Kenny's face with it and pressing your wet finger to his tongue. "I'll break you right in."

Kenny let out a grunt as you pushed him onto the table, this time on his chest. "I'm certainly... curious as to where this is going." he said, his face red as he grinned devilishly.

You grabbed something from one of the other drawers, fastening it around your hips. "Your about to find out, Kenny the ripper~"

He grunted as you pulled his hips into the air, sliding the tip of the harness inside of him. "G-gah! Y/n!"

"Not quiet used to the strap, Kenny?" You chuckled. "It's already lubricated."

He panted, legs spread with his butt up in the air. "H-h-hah... This is certainly a sup-" he grunted as you pushed further, his face red as he grit his teeth. "Gah!"

"It's ok, it won't hurt for long. This is what you get for being a skank, Kenny~" You pushed further, watching him pant as he pressed his face into the table, a lewd expression on his face as his arms draped over his head, hands gripping the edge of the desk tightly.

Digging your fingers into his back, you began to pump back and forth, nails digging into his shoulder blades. "What do you think Kenny?! Loving me now~?!" you laughed.

"More than anything.." he huffed, arching his back with a gasp.

You laughed, spitting on his back. "Pansy." You went faster, thrusting back and forth with vigor as he gasped, before letting out a wail of satisfaction, nails digging into the desk.

His squirming, uncomfortable yet lewd expression, the way sweat rolled down his body as he panted, it was all perfect, driving you absolutely crazy. A growl formed in the back of your throat, as you went as fast as possible, your skin slapping against his, his butt beginning to glow red from how hard you were slapping against it, his gasping growing faster. 

His nails dug into the table, wrists above his head, face planted into the wood as his sweat and tears of pleasure pooled under his cheek, gasping and moaning driving you crazy. He was enjoying this way too much. 

With a final exertion, you bit the scruff of his neck, digging your nails into his shoulder as you pounded into him, once, twice, a third time, before moaning in his ear, leaning back and raking your nails down his back, pushing as far as possible one last time as he let out a cry of pleasure, gasping and moaning like the dirty little whore he was before collapsing. 

Slowing down, you pulled out, before unstrapping. "Well Kenny, learned your lesson~?"

"I think I have... you sure weren't joking buckaroo... h-h-hah~!" he gasped, legs shaking as you flipped him over.

"Well that was certainly quiet the show, let me give you a little treat, since you've been waiting oh so patiently~" you said. You grabbed the rope in your hands, forming a tight knot around your hands as you slid yourself on top of him, his erect penis penetrating you deep. You let out a moan of satisfaction, before beginning to grind up and down, pulling at the rope as Kenny gasped, grinning.

You clenched your leg muscles, pumping up and down as you felt his length tearing up your insides, pleasure wracking through you as you gasped, until crying out, his entire length forced inside you as Kenny bucked his hips.

You howled out with pleasure as it struck just the right places, riding faster up and down, gasping and moaning, you threw your head back, panting as the euphoria crashed through you.

Your legs gave out and you fell on top of him, gasping as your arms fell on either side of him, propping yourself up, but he didn't stop, not even as your discharge was dripping down onto the desktop and you were gasping. You planted your face in his chest, unable to hold yourself up any longer as he pounded away, grunting.

You moaned, his dick throbbing, so deep inside you that you were aching with the pleasure of it, gasping through a mouth full of drool, your lewd expression ever present as he grunted, going at it so hard that slapping noises echoed through the room, until he let out one last howl of pleasure, the two of you moaning in unison as he came inside of you, semen spilling out and onto the desktop, covering your thighs and stomach once he drew out, still squirting.

"I missed you, Y/n." 

"I did too.... oh and Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you to death."

**_(Again, hope you guys enjoyed this. This one was a little more rushed and I had a harder time writing it, but I do think i did... ok at least haha. Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions I would gladly accept them! thanks! )_ **


	3. Hitch Dreyse

"Ms.Dreyse?" Your somewhat nervous as you peek into Hitch's room. You knew you had been with Hitch for a while, being her first love ever since Marlowe died years ago, but she had never personally requested you in her quarters this early in the morning. 

Your heart leapt up into your throat as soon as you laid eyes on her. 

She was stretched out on a large bed, on covers of silk and lace, a sheer canopy surrounding her bed and giving it an extra ethereal appearance. A fluffy carpet was laid across the floor, and her room was pure and cozy, the bed taking up most of the room and bright morning light flooding the room from the translucent white curtains. 

But what really took your breath away was Hitch. 

She laid sprawled out on her bedding in a luxurious light, wearing high white stockings and white lace underwear, which you could see as her white lace detailed night gown had rode up to her chest, her face content and closed in a dreamy, closed eyed smile. 

you could instantly feel a heat between your legs, aroused. 

"Good morning Y/n. You know, I told you to call me Hitch. I don't even mind if you call me that in front of the entire Military Police. So just call me Hitch, if not darling~" she said, opening her olive green eyes to smile slyly at you. 

"Your right. Sorry, Darling." You said, nodding. 

Hitch giggled. "Now look at you, all dressed up in uniform. Did you get all dressed up this early for little old me?" 

You blushed, feeling embarrassed. You had, in fact, gotten entirely dressed up in your military attire to come see her this early in the morning. 

"Never mind. Loose the clothes, come relax in bed with me Dear Y/n~" she said, her voice almost a purr. 

You did as told, undressing into just your underwear and bra, before pushing aside the sheer canopy, climbing into bed with Hitch. 

The bed was so much softer than any other you had ever felt before, causing you to sigh with comfort. The sheets and blankets were so soft against your skin, that it was like slipping through clouds. 

"Come here, cuddle up my precious Y/n~ don't be shy~" Hitch said, propping herself up on her pillows. 

You pulled yourself close to Hitch, leaning your head on her shoulder and cuddling close, your legs tangling with hers underneath the covers. 

You laid there for a while, looking her up and down. This was the most state of undress you had seen her in, and you had to say, she was absolutely beautiful, and while her body was petite, it was perfect in your eyes. 

"hmmm~ you seem to be keeping quiet the close eye on me Y/n~" Hitch chuckled foxishly, her voice somewhat charming and sultry. 

"Well this is just.. the first time I've seen you like this." you answered, blushing and turning to look from her thighs to look her in the eyes. 

"I'm not blaming you... I'm having a hard time not being tempted either..." Hitch said, her voice slowly lowering as she began to lean in, her lips just inches away from mine and her hand against my cheek. I could feel her breath on my face, and my heart was pounding, moving my hands to her shoulders. 

"Hitch..." your voice was soft, and despite how hard you tried, your eyes were focused on her lips and chest. 

"Shhh Y/n~ just.." you tensed up, your lower body flushing with heat as you felt fingers slide underneath your underwear, your legs suddenly tingling with sensitivity, "Relax~" 

You let out a shaky breath as Hitch closed the gap between you, her lips meeting yours. She tasted sweet and like honey tea, but you couldn't help but become a sloppy mess as she kissed you, her hand teasing and rubbing at your pussy, stroking it gently as you began to become a heated wreck in her arms, moaning quietly against her mouth. 

Hitch took this as an invitation to force her tongue inside your mouth, tickling so far that you gagged at first, before drawing across yours seductively, working passionately against your own lips. You moaned, breathing rough as she rubbed right at the hood at the top of your clit repeatedly, shooting rays of sudden pleasure through you that made your legs quake with anticipation. 

Realizing that that spot seemed to do it for you, she rubbed at it in circles, going in a fast rotation, before going slow for two more, and then fast again, causing you to gasp and shudder against her, hands seizing fist fulls of her nightgown. 

She drew away with a chuckle, just for the tiniest breath, saliva connecting the two of your lips as she stared down at you, a lewd, panting expression on your face, face hot with lust. "Look at you, my own little daisy~ are you enjoying yourself?" 

"Y-yes augh oh god-" you inhaled sharply, before letting out a succession of gasps, each more breathless with euphoria than the last as she stuck her single middle finger into your quaking vagina, pumping quick and then slow five times before you came against her, your already wet and extremely teased clit being taken off guard as it suddenly was entered. 

"My my~" Hitch giggled, before pressing her lips roughly against yours again, drawing her middle finger out to pull your underwear down, moving to sit on your lap as she stuck her own hand down her underwear, sighing as she began to rock back and forth on her own fingers, her pelvis rocking against your own vagina in the process, teasing it further. 

You drew her closer at first, wrapping your legs around her waist and pulling her in, so that you could feel her pushing and rocking up against you, causing short bursts of satisfaction, before you began to get hungry. 

Pulling away, you pulled her nightgown up to her chin, yanking her panties off, and suckling on her right tit, causing her to groan. "G-g-gah ohhh~ my daisy I~" she dissolved into hard breathing, moaning with pleasure as you licked at her breast. 

Grabbing her hand, you pulled it from her crotch, before slowly adjusting to flip the positions, her back against the headboard and you on her lap. With your knees, you opened up her legs, before pinning her wrists against the headboard, intertwining each others legs, to which she gasped at the sensation of her sensitive pussy against yours, creating a sort of wet, lewd feeling of sex drive. 

You released her boob from your mouth as you thrusted against your vagina against hers, instead moving to grab her neck in your teeth, tugging gently and causing little red pock marks up and down her shoulders as she began to moan, thrusting in motion to you. 

Your wet vagina ground against hers, the friction sending sparks of euphoria up and down your body as you began to drip onto the sheets, throwing your head back in a moan as Hitch gasped, groaning and breathing heavily. 

"Y-Y/n your so... hhhhah!" Hitch was cut off with her own cry of pleasure, as your body rocked against hers. Your fingers gripped harder around her wrists as you felt a pleasure wash through you, grinding against her harder before thrusting against her several times, sending slapping noises throughout the bedroom, before Hitch let out a loud groan of pleasure, squirting all over the bedsheets and causing strings of discharge between your kitty and hers. 

Hitch groaned, collapsing against the dashboard. "Ohhh Y/n... you know just how to tire me out in all the best ways..." 

"Well then how about I do something that doesn't require any energy from you, hmm? Just sit back and..." you trailed your hands down her stomach, before stroking the inside of her thighs, causing shivers to run up and down her body. With a teasing expression, you licked her dripping wet vagina with the flat of your tongue, to which she moaned, her legs going rigid. 

"Relax~" you teased her, using her phrase from earlier. 

You kissed her pussy, before trailing your tongue down her clit, teasing her gently as fluid covered your tongue. Her moans were so exciting, as she sighed and panted against you, her face red and lewder than ever. You couldn't help but reach your hand down to stroke yourself between the legs at how much her little gasps of pleasure excited you. 

Latching your lips onto her vagina, you sucked at the hood of her pussy, tongue delving into her clit as her juices dripped down your chin. You furrowed your brow with pleasure, her moaning, squirming body surrounding you as her thighs wrapped around your head, and your fingers slowly parted and rubbed circles over your southern regions, causing your whole body to tingle and grow shaky with pleasure. 

You sighed against her pussy, licking her walls up and down as they clenched against your tongue, her liquids sweet and fruity against your tongue, to which you licked them all up to the best of your abilities, getting it all over your face and down your chin. 

You delved your fingers inside of you, causing your legs to tense up, moaning into Hitch's legs, causing her to gasp and cry out. Your fingers pumped in and out of you quickly, pounding into you as you groaned, knees closing up and legs rubbing together as the frictionous sensation sent shivers and jolt of euphoria up your body, the feeling of the silk and soft lace sheets intoxicating as they rubbed up against the inside of your thighs, your panting and gasping growing shorter and louder as you began to feel satisfaction well up inside of you. 

You pushed your face harder into Hitch's vagina, lips against her own, eating her vagina out bare, your free hand running up her thigh to her vagina, spreading it open further between your fingers, as you went rougher, her moaning growing louder and louder. 

"Y-Y-Y/n!! I'm about to- I'm about to- I'm about to cum!" 

You dug your fingers as far as you could, all five of them, and then spread them out, gasping against Hitch's pussy as you both came in unison, her liquids covering your face further than before, getting down your throat and all over your tongue. 

You drew out, gasping as her fluids ran down your face, hand coated in your own cum. Laying your head against Hitch's chest, you caught your breath together, licking your face off and wiping what you couldn't get off on her dress, which already was slightly damp from her sweat. 

"My My... Aren't you dirty..." Hitch gasped, collecting herself, before smirking, smiling down at you and grabbing your face in her dress, wiping the rest off herself before taking it off, tossing it aside. 

"You certainly have been quiet the pleasant little daisy, haven't you Y/n~?" she said, her hand squishing your cheeks. 

"Well, I think it's about time I repay the favor, sweetie~" she whispered. 

You found yourself pushed back against the beds mattress, a ribbon hanging in Hitch's hand as she held your throat in the other. 

"Don't worry, I'll go rough, but I'll stop when you ask me to, ok?" Hitch said, leaning down to whisper in your ear. You swallowed, nodding as you looked up at her. 

She tied the ribbon across your throat, and then kicking open her nightstand, withdrew something. It was long, and thick, with something stretched over it that gave it a kind of lustrous shine. 

You glanced up at her, nervously, to which she smirked down at you. "Don't worry dear, I'm only giving you the time of your life~" 

She pulled your legs apart, kneeling in-between them with the ribbon one hand and toy in the other. 

You gasped as it's tip was inserted into you, vagina stretching open as it's width penetrated you. It was enough to make you squirm and groan uncomfortably, as the pleasure mingled with discomfort. 

Hitch let out a purring giggle, before rubbing the toy in circles against you, the nerves in your lower region going crazy as it's sensitive spots were all rubbed against. 

Then, with a gasp, she pushed a bit of it's length inside you. 

You breathed heavily as your pussy clenched around it, tight. Nothing this thick had ever been stuck inside your vagina before, and you hadn't even imagined putting anything of such size inside of it. Your legs were shaking and your eyes were tearing up, but through the pain and discomfort was euphoria, it felt like you were on cloud nine. 

"Oh oh Oh- Fuck fuck- FUck~!" you cried out, closing your eyes tight as you howled out, whimpering. 

Hitch let out a giggle, and before she pushed any further you felt the ribbon tighten around your throat, causing you to gag. The feeling was tight and painful, but as you opened your eyes you felt them rolling up into your lashes, sweat dripping down your forehead as you panted around the choking hold, arousal peaking as your legs trembled, the length of the toy pushed further into you. 

It was textured, and as your vagina clenched around it you could feel every line and detail run through you, causing jolts of euphoria, your legs twitching. 

"That's my girl~" Hitch purred, before pushing the entire thing in. 

You wailed , eyes rolling back all the way for a few seconds, face hot and flushed with exertion, legs giving out on you and falling into a twitching mess on the bed. Your entire body was sent a-buzz with the pleasure, fireworks of euphoria sent up and down your body as you arched your back. 

Hitch flipped you over, shoving your butt in the air and face into the sheet, as she began to pump the toy further inside you, the feeling of the ribbing against your vagina sending you, legs shaking as you bit into the sheets, moaning into the fabric as your throat was tightly wrapped around, drool running from your lips as your vagina dripped onto the sheets, squirting Hitch in the face. 

She was red in the cheeks as well, sighing and huffing with a smirk on her face as she rode her own fingers, while working the toy with her other hand, the ribbon gripped in between her teeth. 

As your euphoria peaked, you let out a muffled screech into the sheets, arching your back and raking your fingers through the blankets, Hitch tugging the ribbon tighter as she threw her head back in a moan, sitting all the way on her fingers and pushing the toy as far as possible, the two of you releasing at once, to which you both collapsed in a heap together. 

She smiled at you as the ribbon slipped from your throat into her fingers, your breathing hard, the toy pulled out to let you drip all over the sheets, your vagina stretched out and throbbing. 

"Well, wasn't that fun, Daisy~? Looks like we have a very pleasant morning bath ahead of us~"

_**Hope this was ok. Just an FYI, I haven't read the manga, so if any of the characters seem to act differently then they're portrayed in the manga, that's because i haven't read it and purely interpreting them from the show. Anyhow, hope you all liked this chapter :)** _


End file.
